Angelic Servant
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A young angel goes to become Him's servant, intent on getting him to fall in love. However she soon realizes that it won't be as easy as she previously thought. But she won't give up... Hibbles.
1. Chapter 1

Angelic Servant

**Hello everyone! I've pretty much become smitten with Hibbles, so my Mojossom fic will be put on hold for a bit while I work on this.**

**I obviously made up all these myths and whatever about God and stuff. I'm really not religious, so I really didn't want to try and read an actual Bible for a simple fanfic.**

**Anyway, I hope you can enjoy the fic!**

**Don't own PPG.**

An angel sat on some cloudy steps, high above the Earth. She contented herself with watching the other angels run around, performing various jobs while she waited patiently for her friend to return.

This particular angel was named Genevieve. She was kind-hearted and was one of the few angels who felt bad for Him. And by 'few' I mean she was one out of the two.

The story of Him, aka Lucifer, getting sent to the dimension of Hell was not entirely true.

Yes, the devil did plan to overthrow God. But God was not 'all-knowing' so He really did not know until a few other angels reported to Him. God waited until He struck before sending Him off, along with His followers.

But Genevieve and her friend, Ruben both had logic that other angels did not.

As humans, they had both made the conclusion that if Him were once an angel, he must have had a conscience. However as angels, if they tried to point this out to God, He would respond with,

"If He had a conscience, then He would have apologized by now"

But Ruben had told Genevieve that if He had such a large ego that He believed He could overthrow God, then surely he wouldn't want to apologize, even with a conscience.

It made sense to them, but God wouldn't really listen.

Genevieve sighed, glancing upwards to the upper region of Heaven, where everyone was always happy and having fun. If you were a true Christian that cared for others and never put your own needs ahead of theirs, you could be sent there when you died. Of course some chose to stay on the lower region and help the mortals by influencing them, or even getting them to fall in love.

"Ahem" Genevieve was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard Ruben clear his throat. She glanced over to the brunette angel, and noted the sadness behind his green eyes.

"What did you find?" she asked. He smiled nervously.

"Well, not much. But I managed to find an ancient scripture, which said that Lucifer could come back to Heaven. However He must commit a selfless act, one that could affect His life dramatically considering how peeved God is. But I don't really think He'll be doing that..." Ruben responded. Genevieve thought this over in her head for a moment or two.

"Unless He does it for someone He loves"

Ruben stared at her, clearly confused. She shrugged, smiling.

"I mean, if we get Him to fall in love, like with a mortal or an angel or someone else... At the very least, God would allow Him to visit the realm she lives in. Perhaps not live there with her, but..." Genevieve trailed off, eyes sparkling with excitement. Ruben shook his head. He was really used to this from his friend, she had a tendency to think that romance was the answer for most problems.

But she did have a point...

"Okay, I agree. But we can't manipulate Him. We aren't allowed to use our powers on angels or demons, remember?" he pointed out, effectively ruining Genevieve's hope.

Or so he thought...

"Maybe... But, if I could just become His servant or something... I could watch Him. See if He likes anyone already. If he does... I'll help Him" she suggested. Ruben's eyes grew wide.

"What!? You can't possibly be serious! You're going to become His _servant_?!" he cried. He grabbed her arm, as though attempting to bring her back from a dream world.

"Ruben, you and I both know that it's our only option to get Him out of that place. I'll risk it... Just keep an eye on me..." Genevieve said calmly. He stared at her helplessly as she stood.

"I'm going to talk to Jesus. Prepare the portal" she ordered gently. Ruben sat there for a moment before nodding and leaving.

Genevieve grew out her wings, which were previously embedded in her skin.

Most angels had the ability to hide their wings, simply so they could visit Earth without giving away their status. Those who couldn't or didn't know how were given the ability to become invisible in front of mortals.

Genevieve flew upwards, past the upper region of Heaven, and into Jesus' sanctuary.

Unlike most of the buildings in Heaven, which were made of everlasting clouds, Jesus' home was made with an ultra-light wood, so it could stay on the cloud but was still distinguishable from the other homes, which housed the angels.

She hesitantly raised her fist, and tapped on the door twice. It didn't even take five seconds before the door was flung open by none other than Jesus himself.

"Hello, Christ. I do apologize for bothering you, but I must speak with you on a rather important matter..."

* * *

"I see... You wish to leave and become His servant..."

The angel and son of God were now inside, sitting in his lavish living room. Genevieve twiddled her thumbs nervously. She had explained her full reasons for wanting to leave, though she was still concerned.

However, Jesus gave her a gentle smile, making her relax a bit.

"I'll allow it. Take as long as you need, but if something should make you want to leave before you fulfill your mission, by all means go ahead"

"Thank you sir, but I am sure I can handle it" Genevieve responded with a smile of her own. She slowly stood.

"Excuse me, I hate to be rude, but I do not wish to keep Ruben waiting too much longer"

"Of course"

She slowly left the home, and grew her wings out again, fluttering off to where she knew the portal to Hell- And her destiny- awaited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Welcome to the newest chapter of... Angelic Servant! A big thanks to MonstarzGirl for helping with this chapter! *hugs***

**I don't own PPG.**

Him watched the people on TV, mimicking their workout routines in His own, creepy way. Nearby a young demon girl stood, watching Him with interest.

The demon girl had blood red skin, and normal hands with black fingernails, as opposed to claws like His. Her hair was black and was so long that it almost touched the floor. Her eyes had green in place of the whites, and she had no irises, giving the impression that her eyes were simply black. She wore an outfit that one might see in history books, that would be worn by slaves. It appeared to be made of a potato sack, and she wore no shoes, showing that her toenails were also black.

Suddenly, Him's workout was interrupted when a cloudy blue portal opened up in front of him. He frowned angrily, wondering just who in their right mind would be brave (or stupid) enough to come to His domain.

His question was answered, more or less, when Genevieve came tumbling out of the portal. He quickly moved out of the way, and the angel ended up crashing right into the wall. The demon girl stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well? Trinity, don't just STAND there! Make sure she's alright! I can't very well have an unconscious angel in my home" He hissed. The demon girl, apparently Trinity, nodded quickly and rushed to help Genevieve.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Genevieve groaned. She graciously accepted Trinity's hand to help her stand.

"Well, angel? **State your business**" Him growled. Genevieve gulped and stepped forward nervously.

"King of Darkness, my name is Genevieve, and I wish to become your servant" she said bravely. Her heart pounded as He looked at her, His eyes glowing a bright green.

"**Have you simply come to MOCK me?!**" he roared, taking a menacing step forward. Genevieve bit her lip, and shook her head.

"No sir. It is as I said. I wish to serve you" she responded, voice shaking. Her breath hitched as He looked her over, looking for any sign that she was lying. Finally, the glow in His eyes subsided.

"Alright. Just because I don't know why doesn't mean I shouldn't let you, I suppose. Trinity, show Genevieve to the servants' quarters" He said. He then turned back to His workout videos.

Trinity led Genevieve to a large wooden door, and opened it. Genevieve was then led down a long, dark hallway, with small red lamps on the walls being the only source of light.

Genevieve couldn't help but feel a bit awkward, and decided to start a conversation.

"So, are you a servant too?" she asked uncertainly. Trinity didn't look at her, but responded all the same.

"Yes, I am"

Genevieve rubbed her arm, unsure of what to say now.

"Well... Do you know if He, err... Likes anyone?" she finally asked. She could almost feel Trinity's smile as she answered,

"Yeah, he does. Is that why you're here? The ancient scripture?"

"Umm... Yeah, kinda"

She heard Trinity giggle, and the awkward air was instantly lifted. Genevieve relaxed, but tensed as Trinity's tone turned serious again.

"It won't be easy to get Him to do anything. He thinks she hates Him, so He's never going to confess, let alone do anything for her" there was a note of sadness in her tone, Genevieve noticed.

"Who is she?"

Trinity was silent for a moment.

"I am not allowed to tell anyone. You'll have to find out from Him, and that won't be easy either. It took Him a full year before He told me"

Genevieve frowned. She wasn't sure if she could stand being here for a year. Nevertheless, she decided to change the subject.

"How long have you been here?"

"I commited suicide four years ago, but I didn't become his servant until six months after" Trinity stated. Genevieve stopped walking, eyes widening.

"_Suicide?_" she gasped, and Trinity finally turned around.

"Yes. I was constantly being bullied, and everyone always told me I wasn't worth anything. My parents loved me, but they were often too busy to console me after school. Finally... I just ended it" her eyes glistened with tears, but she continued her story.

"Did you know that if you commit suicide, you automatically get sent to Hell? I sure didn't. I spent six months wandering around, until He took me in, and in exchange for shelter and food I became His personal servant" she said.

Before Genevieve could respond, Trinity turned back around and began walking to the servants' quarters again. Genevieve stood there for a moment before finally following, not saying a word the rest of the way there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**WOOSH! I thought it'd be important to tell you that I have an amazing bit of the ending planned! :D It's gonna BLOW your mind!**

**Do not own PPG.**

Genevieve yawned, waking up at the crack of dawn as Trinity had told her to do. She didn't mind, after all she'd had to wake up even earlier up in heaven.

It didn't take long before Trinity yawned from the bed beside her, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Morning" Trinity grumbled. Genevieve yawned again and waved in response.

Suddenly, the door to their room opened, and Him stepped in, carrying two trays of food in His arms.

"Good morning, my lovely little slaves" He greeted. When He sat down the trays in front of them, Genevieve was able to see what little food she had been given.

An apple, a piece of stale bread, and a glass of water. A chore list also sat on the tray. Genevieve smiled gratefully at Him, having expected even less food.

"Thank you... Um, Master?" she tried, not wanting to call Him by the wrong title. Trinity snorted, and took a drink of her water. Him, on the other hand, put His claw on His chin.

"Master?... I like that" He smiled kindly at Genevieve, claw still on His chin. Genevieve blushed and looked back to her food, picking up the apple and taking a small bite from it.

"Once you girls are done eating, I expect you to get to work on your chores right away" He ordered. Without waiting for a reply, He vanished.

It was a few minutes before Genevieve started another conversation.

"So, where does He go so early in the morning?" she asked. She could see Trinity smile out of the corner of her eyes.

"You know how he likes someone? Well, He usually wakes up early to go to watch her sleep for a little while..." Trinity explained. Genevieve nodded, unsure of what to say now.

"She's mortal" Trinity suddenly said. Genevieve looked at her in confusion.

"The girl He likes. She's mortal. Well, sort of. She and her two sisters were born with amazing powers" the demon explained. Genevieve slowly nodded...

Then her mind clicked.

"You mean... He likes one of the Powerpuff Girls?" she whispered in shock. Trinity pressed her mouth into a thin line and nodded.

Genevieve _really_ didn't know what to say now.

"I was shocked too... But I guess it's sort of sweet, in a way" Trinity shrugged, and continued eating. Genevieve slowly turned back to her own food, completely bewildered.

But at the same time, she knew that the first part of her plan was complete...

Now, the next part... Finding out if this girl felt the same.


End file.
